Revenge
by KusajishiFukutaicho
Summary: When Daemon decides to exact a little revenge on Giotto, chaos ensues. Side story of Vigilantes. Warning: Failed humor…


A/N: This? My sad little attempt at humor…Do read it, alright? -smiles hopefully- Anyway, this came up as a random idea and it's one that wouldn't fit in with Vigilantes' more solemn atmosphere…lol. I'll be posting chapter 3 of Vigilantes right after!^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_**Revenge**_

Giotto flinched at the way his best friend was coldly accessing him. Those brilliant red depths were empty and his face betrayed no emotion. Giotto shivered at the cruel glint in those eyes. Never before has he faced off his friend in such a situation. How should he put it? It was…downright weird.

"…G?" He approached the redhead carefully, hesitation evident in his voice. G stared back coolly at the Vongola Primo as he checked his gun to check that it was loaded. Giotto swallowed nervously, not knowing how to handle this situation. He raised his hand which was gleaming with dying will flames and proceeded to land a blow on his friend, hoping to knock him out lightly. He didn't want to hurt his friend, after all. Especially not when he was like _this._

Just as his palm was about to connect with G's neck, however, the sudden appearance of a silky voice almost made him jump out of his skin in fright. God, that voice…

"_I don't think you'd want to do that, Primo…nufufufu…"_

"Daemon? What are _you_ doing in there?" His hyper intuition flared up in warning and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Then the dots connected and he massaged his forehead, feeling a massive headache in the making.

"Looks like you already know…nufufu…" Daemon said gleefully in G's voice and smiled most infuriatingly. Giotto resisted the urge to punch the disconcerting expression off his best friend's face. After all, it would be G attaining the damage, not Daemon.

"What do you want?" He sighed tiredly.

"Nothing…a little revenge is in order, that's all…have a good day, Primo." The illusionist gave an innocent shrug before he shrunk into the shadows and G's face gradually cleared.

"Wait-AHHHHHHH!" Giotto's demand was cut short when a bullet suddenly whistled past his ear. Very, very close.

Needless to say, the sandy-haired man took to his feet and ran.

-X-

"I'm sorry alright, Daemon? Stop stop _stop_!" Giotto panted as he ran around the rather large Vongola manor. He gulped as a mist coated bullet zoomed past his face and landed in the wall a few inches away. It created a very large smoking hole in the wall and cracks ran up and down the poor, innocent wall.

Darn it. He should have known that Daemon would have switched G's usual gun for a mist weapon as well. What use is his hyper intuition in this? Alaude is so going to _murder_ him, he didn't need hyper intuition to know that-Giotto darted quickly to the left and was just in time to see the mist bullet slash a neat line on his face.

"Look, Daemon, I really don't know what I have done, this is not going to help matters and Alaude will murder us both for incurring so much cost for repair so-" Giotto's eyes widened in panic as a purple blur headed towards him from in front (how in the world did G-Daemon get _in front _of him? Wasn't him _behind_, chasing him?). Just as pain seemed imminent, however, the bullet did a funny zig-zag and went for his left arm. Giotto flailed that arm and the bullet slipped past the gap between his arm and body and slammed into a nearby tree.

Giotto watched, transfixed as the tree seemed to give a groan and eventually collapse onto the ground, uprooted. Inside he was screaming.

"SCREW ALAUDE! Daemon I'm telling you that we need to sit down and talk-"

"…doesn't anyone give any regard to how I feel? _I'm_ the one who has to do all the crazy maneuvers and appearing from thin air tricks, you know." G asked bluntly as he forcibly skidded to a halt, applying pressure to keep himself from running after his Boss.

"And now I don't even know where my beloved gun is…" He eyed the purplish weapon in his hand in distaste. He neglected to stop his hand motion, however, so Giotto was left twisting his body jerkily in all directions in desperate effort to avoid the deadly accurate bullets that were flying in his direction.

"G-G!" There was instantly a spark of hope in Giotto's voice. "Could you control your hand? Please?" He pleaded, his eyes shining pitifully.

"You think I haven't been trying to for the past twenty minutes? I don't ever miss, you know." Was the scoff he got in reply.

Giotto started back at the purplish tint in his friend's eyes.

"G…your eyes…"

"I know," The maroon-haired man grunted heavily in effort. "Gio, I think you'd better start running. I can't hold back anymore. Go on. I'll try to give you a minute's headstart."

"…"

Asari and Knuckle stopped as they watched their Boss sped past them, similar expressions of amazement on their faces.

"Lord, how energetic young people are nowadays, AMEN!" The priest exclaimed loudly and nodded in approval.

"Haha, Giotto, are you and G testing out the dying will bullets again?" Asari laughed as G passed by them in a red blur, bullets flying left and right as he did. "Nice change of weapon, by the way, G!" The rain guardian called out cheerfully to the fast disappearing redhead.

…

"Hey stupid idiot, _move_!" G called out in frustration as he abruptly changed course and charged towards the visibly shaking thunder guardian. Damn his stupid Boss (and friend) for making him waste time and energy like this.

Lampo only stared fearfully at his impending doom, paralysed in his terror.

"Papa, Mama, I'm so sorry for failing you like this…I really wanted to do something big, i-it's just…wahhhh….I'm coming to see you now…I'm so sorry…"

The green-haired boy raised his head, dumbfounded when clouds of dust surrounded him but there was no sign of the storm guardian.

"G…?"

Meanwhile, Giotto was yelling out at the top of his lungs as the attacks were becoming disturbingly accurate.

" G, stop-ow-shooting-ow-at me! OW!" Giotto yelped as a spray of bullets came hurling his way and he dodged to the far left, heart thudding fast.

"You think I haven't been trying?" G forced out between clenched teeth as he tried to force his hand to shoot upwards instead of forward.

"Still, but G-OW!" Giotto protested as a bullet caught him in the arm.

"It's all your fault for getting him to join Vongola! I told you not to, but you did anyway. See what happens now?" G bellowed back in frustration as he once again (_somewhat_) successfully diverted the barrel of the gun away from his friend's head.

Giotto came to a stop, out of breath. It looks like he had no choice…he gulped and hoped for the best.

"_Alright _Daemon, I'll admit that I had a huge part in sabotaging G's date last week!" Giotto blurted out in panic as he turned around to see G pointing the gun in between his eyes. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief as the mist flames faded away from his friend's eyes. But the gun didn't move an inch.

"_What did you just say?"_ The storm guardian's face was now back to normal, though it was now gradually turning a ruddy red.

Giotto backed away.

"No, I-"

"_So it wasn't just Daemon? You ha__d a hand in it too?"_ G pinned him roughly to a wall.

"I'm sorry it was all Daemon's idea he forced me!" Giotto squeaked and everything came out in a rush.

"_Is that so?"_

He nodded slowly.

"Well then, that's just too bad." G said evenly and raised his gun.

_Bang._

-X-

"_Ow!_ Be more careful, G!" Giotto whimpered as his Right Hand wrapped the bandage around his Boss' arm tightly, none too gentle.

"Are you a man or not?" The redhead scoffed though he did lessen the pressure on the bandages a little.

"That hurt, you know. Daemon's bullets weren't meant to leave any lasting damage, but when he left, he changed the mist gun back to a real gun, and real bullets _do _hurt…" Giotto complained, but trailed off when he saw the glare he was given.

"Why didn't you dodge? Serve you right." G muttered under his breath.

"I'm really sorry about your date…but G, the woman-_ow_- I mean, Ciara," Giotto hastily amended when he was given a particularly nasty prod at his wound, "she's really up to no good. She was seeing another man!"

G gave him a long and hard stare, though he eventually relented, albeit a bit grudgingly.

"I forgive you."

Giotto observed his friend's face carefully before safely abandoning his previous lost puppy expression and adopting a gentle smile.

"You know that I am right, G. I am never wrong."

"Don't push it too far," G growled in warning.

"I mean, you know that I care about you, right? You're my best friend! I won't do anything to harm you!"

"Idiot." But the red-haired man smiled.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know. -puts both hands up- I know that the humor was lacking…but seriously humor's not my department, alright? Don't bash me please! Can I get an early birthday present pwease? PLEASE REVIEW! ~~~

**Edit: WAHHH, I'm so sorry for the many typos! Changed it^^**


End file.
